daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Looking Through Your Eyes (Peter Pan and Wendy version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Stevie Brock (Peter Pan), and Jonatha Brooke (Wendy Darling) One evening in Neverland, Peter and Wendy were having flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Giselle, Tiana, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, and Cinderella are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Wendy, since Hook and his pirate crew are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Peter whispered. "I understand, Peter." Wendy whispered, as she kissed Peter on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Wendy... always." Peter said as he and Wendy began to sing: Peter Pan:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Wendy: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Peter Pan and Wendy: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Peter and Wendy were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Rabbit sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Roo said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Lumpy sobbed, as he blew his trunk on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Tinker Bell said in disgust. Peter Pan and Wendy: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Peter Pan: More than I remember Wendy: More than I have known Peter Pan and Wendy: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Peter and Wendy held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Peter Pan and Wendy: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Peter and Wendy kissed. "Oh, Peter. This is the best night I'd ever have." Wendy sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Peter's shoulder. Peter wrapped Wendy around her and said, "I know. I love you, Wendy." "I love you too, Peter." said Wendy, as she and Peter slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Peter." Wendy said. "Goodnight, Wendy." Peter said. Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys fell asleep with Peter and Wendy in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Romance Category:Songs